Monobrow
by ariniad
Summary: AU di mana alis Erwin menyatu di pangkal batang hidung dan Levi tak pernah mau menyembunyikan rasa jijiknya. College!AU.


**Sinopsis:** AU di mana alis Erwin menyatu di pangkal batang hidung dan Levi tak pernah mau menyembunyikan rasa jijiknya.

 _Actually_ ini remake dari versi AO3. :) Bentuk awal fic ini adalah _fancomic_ (kecuali untuk chapter ini karena di AO3 chapter ini adalah cerita tambahan) yang coba saya remake seperlunya agar pembaca di sini bisa paham. Sila baca versi dengan komiknya di AO3 di bawah pseud yang sama, **ariniad**. Link akun AO3 ada di bio saya.

Cover pic adalah buatan saya.

.

* * *

.

.

"Menjijikkan."

Lelah.

"Ackerman, sopan sedikit pada orang yang lebih tua." Jeda. "Terlebih orang itu juga dosenmu."

"Bapak ga pernah ke salon?"

"Ackerman-"

"Pak, jujur saya merasa terhina sama alis Bapak."

Apa tadi yang dia pikirkan? Oh ya. Lelah. Ingin pijat refleksi. Tapi malah dihadang salah seorang anak didik yang membawa perlengkapan kecantikan entah dari mana. Memegang gunting alis seperti ingin mengintimidasi, tapi siapa sih yang lebih berkuasa di sini?

"Ackerman, detensi."

" _Good_. Tolong Bapak duduk di ruangan sama-sama saya jadi itu ulat bulu," Levi— Levi Ackerman— menatap nyinyir pada pangkal batang hidungnya dengan gestur tangan seperti habis memegang kotoran. "bisa saya rapikan."

" **Ackerman**." Sempat terpikir untuk kabur saja tapi rasanya itu percuma. Dengan mudah Ackerman dapat menariknya kembali dan memaksanya lagi, karena begitulah Ackerman. Bukan karena apa, hanya saja Ackerman terlalu ngotot dan terbiasa melihat sesuatu berjalan seperti apa maunya. Erwin menghela napas. Apa urusannya sih anak ini dengan alisnya? Tapi begitu mengingat bahwa sang Ibu adalah seorang _hairstylist_ (dan salah satu tokoh salon kecantikan terkenal) rasanya Erwin bisa sedikit paham.

Sedikit.

"Baik." Ia menyerah. Toh, gratis. "Tapi kalau kau buat amburadul kau kena detensi empat minggu."

"Pak, Bapak lupa ya saya ini siapa?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Perlu debat kusir untuk menentukan tempat di mana Levi dapat melakukan sesuatu pada alisnya sebab jelas ruang kelas sudah di luar opsi. Rumah masing-masing juga jangan karena dapat menimbulkan salah paham (Erwin masih tinggal bersama sang Ayah dan Levi punya paman yang tak segan-segan membuat banjir darah jika terjadi sesuatu pada keponakan-keponakannya) jadi gudang kecil di samping gedung jurusan satu-satunya tempat yang mungkin. Penuh debu dan mereka terbatuk-batuk begitu membuka pintu, tapi tak butuh waktu lama untuk mulai terbiasa dan cepat selesaikan urusan.

Tumit sepatunya terus mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan cepat sampai Levi menegurnya untuk tidak bergerak. Ia menurut. Hatinya cuma terlalu lembut bukannya takut.

Erwin menutup mata ketika Levi menyuruhnya, membuka kembali ketika diizinkan. Awalnya dia tak kepikiran tapi akhirnya ini mengusiknya— kenapa ia perlu terjebak hal begini sedari awal? Levi telah menjadi anak muridnya lebih dari enam bulan dan tak ada tindakan agresif yang anak ini lakukan sebelumnya, walau kadang memang tatapannya tak enak ketika bertemu muka dengan Erwin— Erwin langsung tahu itu bukan ditujukan langsung padanya tapi lebih kepada semak tebal yang menyatu di pangkal batang hidungnya. Arah tatapan Levi berubah ganas ketika menyadari monobrow miliknya.

Apa ia salah menegur Levi soal rambut tiga hari sebelumnya? Ah, pasti yang itu. Ia jadi menyesal. Padahal memang tidak perlu menegur mahasiswa hanya karena masalah rambut yang diwarnai, yang begitu ya suka-suka mereka. Erwin memikirkan penyesalan ini begitu lama.

"Oke, selesai."

"...Terima kasih." Erwin menimbang-nimbang untuk melihat cermin terlebih dahulu atau langsung pulang saja, tapi sudahlah, ia dapat mengecek ketika sampai di rumah. "Boleh aku pulang?"

"Hmm." Levi menatapnya dari berbagai sudut dengan tangan terlipat, sebelum tatapan itu berubah dalam. Dia lalu menawarkan cermin, yang dengan cepat Erwin tolak.

"Tapi bukannya tadi Bapak bilang kalau amburadul saya bakal ditendang?"

"Aku ga bilang begitu..." Setidaknya bukan soal menendang tapi lagi-lagi Erwin terpaksa menurut dan mengambil cermin kecil yang Levi sodorkan. Dan— _oh_ , bisa Erwin lihat bahwa wajar saja, kan. Wajar saja.

"Bagus, kan?" Ada nada congkak membayang di sela pertanyaan yang Levi lontarkan. Ujung bibirnya meliuk dan dada membusung dengan kedua tangan membingkai. Erwin memberinya senyuman kecil yang langsung meluruhkan kesombongan kekanakan itu dengan mengubahnya menjadi sesuatu yang ... kompleks. Levi sendiri tak paham.

"Oke, oke, kuakui kemampuanmu, Ackerman." Erwin terkekeh pelan lalu berdiri. Mengacak-acak rambut sang anak didik dan ia akui itu. Ia juga menghargai kerja keras yang tidak perlu ini.

"Bapak gak akan bayar, lho."

"Oh, tolonglah. Melihat wajah tampan itu akhirnya bebas dari kutukan saja sudah cukup." Levi tak tahu darimana kalimat itu berasal tapi terlambat baginya untuk menyembunyikan rasa kaget, pun Erwin juga begitu. Mereka berada dalam kecanggungan yang aneh sebelum Erwin mengusulkan untuk mentraktir Levi kopi premium saja.

Dan percakapan kecil serta pertukaran nomor telepon pribadi setelah itu mungkin tak termasuk bagian dari perjanjian, tapi, ia tak keberatan.

.

.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading!_

 **SRI – 11.6.2015**


End file.
